


Like a Tomato

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [16]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Like a Tomato

Before Steve knew it, you and Wade made your way back to your room, leaving him alone. He was grateful you spent a later dinner with him and was actually tired as he got ready for bed. The chat you had about journaling and sketching gave him hope.

Once he had done a quick shower, he got into bed, searching up art supplies he could order, eyelids heavy. Finally, he put his laptop to the side, and got under the covers. Once his head hit the pillow he was out. This time, he was dreaming about the beach that they were currently vacationing at. He smiled as he was alone and just listened to the ocean. There was a gentle breeze that felt just right, moving his short blonde hair ever so slightly. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, quite enjoying this. He didn’t feel the sand shift beside him. “Steve?” Came the voice that he had been yearning for before their flight.

Steve opened his eyes slowly but stared at the ocean. “Is it really you or dream you?” He asked, partially worried of the answer. “Am I willing you to be in my dream, so my mind made you up?”

Cas smiled to himself. “Real me. You’ll always be alone when it’s the real me.” He told him. “I came to apologize.”

Steve looked down. “For not seeing me in person?” He sighed. 

“Yes.” He said softly. “For upsetting you. Not coming when you called.” He added. “It was wrong, and I shouldn’t have done it.” 

Steve sighed again. “I know you don’t do well socially, I get that because I don’t either. But I thought we were past this.” He finally looked at him. “I thought we understood that about each other. I mean, you’re more like me than anyone I’ve met.” 

“You have helped me understand myself more than anyone, which is why I am apologizing.” He said sadly. “I should not have ‘bailed’ on you as I did.”

“I’m not mad about it.” Steve shook his head. “I’m sad and hurt. And confused.” He spoke honestly. “We got here, and I took a walk, alone, had a few drinks, and met a woman. She was great.” He sighed, looking away. “And...looked like you.”

Cas soaked that in. “Did you enjoy yourself?” That mattered most. "Truly?" This was what he was avoiding, yet here he was. 

“Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking.” Steve looked at his hands. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

“I just enjoyed her company. But my mind wasn’t there.” He said honestly. “Neither was my heart.” 

“Why?” Cas asked, worried he had caused him discomfort. “Can you explain that to me?”

Steve wanted to groan, always struggling to talk about himself. “I think...I think our fight affected me so much. I really missed you.” He swallowed. “A lot. I had a panic attack yesterday. I fought with myself over whether I should text you or not.”

Cas nodded. “I was aware.” He said shyly. “I tend to send over some of my grace when you have your panic moments.” He admitted. “It was difficult not to go to you.”

Steve stared at him. “How long have you been doing that?” He asked, shocked.

Cas thought. “Always.” He looked back at him. “Is that a bad thing to do?” He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

He let out a breath. “No, I mean maybe if it was someone who didn’t like that. But to me, that’s really selfless. Thank you.” He reached and tugged Cas’ wrist so he could hug him. “It means a lot that you would help me through them.”

Cas leaned into the hug, resting his head on his shoulder. “I’m glad I could do such a minimal thing that makes a big difference.” His voice was soft, and calm. “I will continue to reach out when I feel you need it.”

Steve squeezed him. “I wish I could return the favor.” He sighed. “But, I can’t. I’m sorry. I’m only human.” He said sadly.

“I prefer that.” Cas assured. “I enjoy everything about your humanness.” He pulled back slightly to give Steve a small smile. 

Steve returned the smile. “We’re okay then?” He was very hopeful. “Water under the bridge?”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “While I do not understand that. Yes. I believe we are water under the bridge.” He smiled. “I will be visiting the others in the morning to also speak to them.” He informed him.

Steve would remind himself later that he was a bit selfish. “But you’ll still say good morning to me, right?” He asked. 

Cas chuckled. “Of course.” He turned to the ocean, enjoying the moment between them. “May I stay with you for awhile?” He asked. “Until you wake, if it’s alright?”

“Please.” Steve asked, hand twitching to reach for his. It was a new feeling, but one that he wanted to embrace. He just needed a bit more encouragement. And time. Time was something he had to spare, and had no need to rush things when it came to pretty much anything.

For now, he enjoyed the time and comfortable silence he spent with Cas. Their fingers were gently laced together as they watched the waves. 

Cas turned to him sometime later. “Your alarm is going off.” He said almost sadly. “I will see you soon. However...perhaps I can join in your dreams again?” He found he liked it being just the two of them, especially some place to serene.

Steve looked over his features. “I’d really like that.” He squeezed his hand. “Can you change where we are in a dream?” He wondered out loud. “Or will it remain wherever I am?”

“I can change it for you, if you allow me to, yes.” He smiled. “We will discuss this more tomorrow night. Enjoy your morning.” He said before he was gone.

Steve smiled and traced the sand where he was before waking up with a groan. Blinking, he reached over to shut his alarm off, a lingering warmth on his hand. He smiled softly to himself as he sat up, tracing his knuckles. This was something that was all his. Something that he didn’t have to share with anyone else. That was his favorite part about the dreams now. One more thing to make him look forward to the end of his day. He used to dread it, because that’s when the memories came. 

He shook his head, unable to stop the goofy smile from spreading over his features as he got ready. You would ask him about it, but this is something he would tell you was all his. He deserved that. 

When he went out to meet you and Wade in the elevator lobby, he saw the man taking over his life standing between you both with an apologetic look in his eyes. Steve grinned. “Morning.” He greeted the three of you.

“Hi, Cappy.” Wade went to stand by him, yawning. 

“Morning.” You gave him a soft smile and squeezed Cas’ arm. “No worries okay?” You told him. “It’s all good.”

“Thank you.” Cas smiled gently. “Good morning, Steve.” He looked up the man. “Sleep well?” He inquired, as if he hadn’t been there.

Steve smiled widely. “I did. Comfy beds I guess.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Are you joining us for breakfast?”

“Yes, I have been invited.” He beamed. 

“Not in that coat though.” Wade reminded him. “Put it in our room. Roll up your sleeves, then you’ll be good to go.”

You nodded. “I’ll help.” You tugged the angel to help him dress, having an outfit in mind. “You boys chat.”

“More like, carry me while I sleep.” Wade leaned against Steve. “Something’s got you glowing, Mr. Hunk. Tell Wadey what that is.” He poked his chest. 

“Comfy beds.” Steve reminded him, poking him back. “No thinking of a possible mission is up there, too.”

“Mm. Makes sense.” Wade nodded, going silent for a while. “Did you get laid?” He asked in a sing song voice. “You were gone a bit yesterday. Plenty of time to find a partner to do the fun dance with.”

Steve blushed. “No, didn’t get laid. I can see why you’d say that.” He admitted. “I’m sure that you’ll ask me a lot, won’t you?”

“Yes.” Wade said honestly. “Especially from a man who is getting laid quite often.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Very, very often.” He grinned.

“Hey.” Steve chuckled, shoving him gently, grinning when he turned back to greet you both, his mouth going dry at the sight of Cas in casual clothes. 

Cas looked a bit shy. “Is this alright? Y/N said it made my, uh, backside look nice.”

“Sure does.” Wade high fived you. 

Steve could only nod and stare. “So, uh, we headed out? You said we have reservations.” He managed after a few moments.

“Yep! Right on time.” You smiled. “I heard they have the best fresh fruit.” You took Wade’s hand and led the three of you out. “It’s walking distance, too.”

Wade swung your hands. “I’m looking forward to bacon.” He made you twirl, as you were wearing a sundress at his request. “So cute.” He murmured. “Did you send me that selfie you took in the mirror?” He asked, not seeing how Steve kept glancing at Cas.

“I did. And more so.” You winked. 

Cas was overall shy but did feel Steve’s eyes on him constantly, which was a confident boost. He felt that Steve’s opinion meant a great deal to him. He finally glanced up to meet his eyes and gave a small smirk as Steve blushed brightly. He made a note to make him blush more often.

You slipped on your sunglasses as you stepped outside. “Lotion on me when we finish breakfast?” You asked Wade. “I don’t want to walk around and get burnt on our first morning here.”

“As long as I get it in return.” He teased, kissing your hand. 

“Do you sunburn, Steve?” You asked behind your shoulder. “Or does the serum prevent that?” It wouldn’t have surprised you one bit.

“It won’t hurt me. But I will still turn like a tomato.” He sighed. “Not a good look, really.”

“I have high SPF for Wadey here. We can put some on you.” You pointed to your bag. 

“I can assist.” Cas volunteered. “I do not mind. I do not need any, however. At least I don’t think. I have never been in this situation.” He mused.

“Better just incase, angel boy. Sunburn is not fun!” Wade shook his head. “I can heal from anything, but it still hurts!”

Cas hummed. “Perhaps on my chest then.” He glanced down to where you had unbutton a few buttons on his shirt. “That would be something for Dean to tease me about.”

“He teases you?” Steve frowned, chest puffing. “Is that really nice?”

“It is his nature.” Cas nodded. "I do not find any harm in it. It seems to be how he shows he cares. If he did not, I would be worried."

“I don’t like bullies.” Steve frowned deeper. 

Cas shook his head. "Dean is not a 'bully'." He countered. "He had a very rough life, and never truly learned to communicate. You have seen the extent of his 'reading' before." He shrugged.

Steve stayed quiet and watched where he was walking. 

“Maybe a mini-bully?” Wade offered. “I mean I know I push his buttons but sometimes he goes  _ off _ .” 

You giggled. “Wade, you could make the  _ Pope  _ go off, babe.” You teased. 

He gasped, then nodded. “True.” He sighed. “So very true. I’d like that, actually. I wonder if I’ll ever get the chance.”

“Don’t test that. Dead or not dead, they’ll hurt you.” You pouted. “And do you really want to attempt to get close to him?” You asked. “I mean, all that religious stuff?” You glanced at Cas. “No offence. Modern religion kinda blows.”

Cas nodded. “Your opinion matters.” He said softly. “And I do find many hide behind religion.” He agreed.

You smiled. “Thanks, Cas.” You were glad you could be open around him. Any other angel might have bothered you. Who knows what they were like. “Alright, here we are.” You motioned. You told them the reservation name and thankfully were brought to a secluded area. You would be eating outside, under a large umbrella, enjoying the sight of the ocean.

“Lotion.” You tossed the bottle at Cas while Wade began ordering drinks for everyone. “Okay, so, let’s make our first post of our trip a selfie of all of us!” You brought out your phone.

Wade beamed and leaned into you, Steve wrapping an arm around both you and Cas to fit in the frame. Once you’d snapped a few, you all sat back up. “Oh, we look like a cute quad relationship deal thing!” Wade squealed.

“Pretty much.” You laughed. “We look good!” You nodded, posting it with the caption ‘love these guys!’. 

Cas leaned into Steve a bit, not wanting him to let go too early. It felt right being close to him. “Is that a thing?” Cas asked. “A quad relationship?” He was curious.

“I heard it is, yes.” Steve told him. “Right Wade?”

“Much more than quads.” He nodded. "It's called polyamorous."

“I have heard of such a thing.” Cas thought. “Dean and Sam had a case a while ago with a polyamorous group.” He nodded. “They seemed quite happy together. It was lovely.”

You nodded. “With the right people and communication it works well.” You shrugged a shoulder. “It makes complete sense to me.”

Steve hummed. “Glad this day and age accepts that.” He said thoughtfully. “That would not have gone over well in my day.”

“No, I assume not.” Cas agreed. “Is that something you were, or are, interested in?” He asked Steve, always wanting to learn more about the handsome man.

“I’ve never thought about it. It almost seems like cheating? I know that’s ignorant.” Steve glanced at you. “What about you?” You seemed to be one of the most open people he knew, aside from Wade, and wanted your opinion. 

You shrugged. “I’m not against it, honestly. I mean, I’ve never sought it out, but if it came up, why not?”

“Same deal.” Wade nodded. “But I’ve done everything so…” He mused. “I wouldn’t be opposed to being with these two hotties.” He motioned to Steve and Cas while looking at you. 

You smirked as both men looked shocked and blushed. “Two hotties, is right.” You smiled over as the waitress brought your drinks. “I could get on board with that.” You said after you nodded your thanks to her.

“Wait. You’re serious?” Steve asked you both. The shock was written all over his face, his eyes wide. “Or are you messing with us?”

“We don’t lie about things like that.” Wade waved his hand. “Especially to you two.” 

You nodded, sipping your drink. “We’d have to have a serious conversation about it either way.” You noted. “That’s not something you just jump into. There are boundaries, there’s communication, just like with any relationship.”

“And you are suggesting we form one?” Cas asked, listening intently. “Or are you talking hypothetically?”


End file.
